The Elixir
by intoxicatedSquid
Summary: (Lapis/Peridot) *VERY NSFW* One-shot Peridot steals something from the store and shares it with her roommate. One thing leads to another. *WARNING: Futa Lapis*


"LAPIS LAPIS LAPIS!" A shrill voice echoed throughout the wooden walls, jolting the blue haired gem in question awake. Lapis snorted as her eyes opened wide and she scrambled to look down toward the barn door. A pair of eyes accompanied by a wide smile met her half closed lids and ruffled hair. "Oh did I wake you up again? You really do sleep a lot Lazuli…" Lapis sighs and notices a strange brown bag behind her roommate's back.  
"What's that?" She raises an eyebrow towards the green gem, making the shorter girl snicker in return.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Peridot responds smugly giving a slight smirk. The blue gem sits up, her face becoming serious.  
"Yes. I would." Before Lapis could say anything else the smaller gem was climbing up the "ladder" of stacked scrap wood they had managed to assemble. It was a miracle they even managed to put it together and even more baffling how it hadn't fallen apart yet. Peridot nobly carried the bag in her teeth as she scampered up to their shared loft on the right section of the barn. It was very luxurious, decorated expertly with various creations and an occasional piece inspired by their shared favourite drama series. Lapis was perched on her usual side of their gently used couch and Peridot quickly joined her, brandishing the paper bag as if it were an ancient artifact. Giggles and snickers came from behind the green gem's teeth as she presented the bag to her barn mate who returned the gesture with outright confusion.  
"Peridot…" She asks raising an eyebrow after a moment.  
"Yes Lazuli?" The small gem responds with a smile.  
"It's just a bag." Peridot bursts out laughing, causing even more curious looks from her partner.  
"Yes it is, but it's what's in the bag that's cool!" Without hesitation the green gem whips out the bag's contents, revealing a fairly large sized brown glass bottle with an important look about it. Silence fills the room as Peridot waits for some sort of response out of her huge surprise. "See?" Lapis's face remains as puzzled as before, completely lost on the performance.  
"It's… soda…?" Her answer triggers a response of frustration in her roommate, only adding to her continuing confusion.  
"This stuff isn't just soda… its a special kind of strange earthling drink I got from the store! Obviously it was very important to the humans because they didn't think I qualified to purchase it. So I didn't!" Peridot laughs to herself, marveling at her small victory. Lapis found herself leaning into her hand to hold her head up. Her roommate was eccentric to say the very least so something like this wasn't out of the ordinary. It was amusing and she'd grown to enjoy it.  
"So you stole a bottle from the store because they wouldn't let you buy it?" Lapis questions, raising her eyebrow at her roommate.  
"Yes." The green gem responds quite confidently, raising her chin and holding the bottle high in the air. A smile crosses the messy haired gem's face followed by a chuckle. "I thought I would share in my celebration with my super awesome roommate by sampling this unusual substance which I bet has all kinds of strengthening powers! I mean, why else would they have chased me half way down the street for taking it?" Lapis nods, completely understanding the other gem's very specific type of logic. A green arm holds out the opened bottle to her companion who hesitates, holding the glass container curiously for a moment before valiantly gulping down quite a bit of the unidentified liquid. Lapis's eyes widen immediately, pushing the bottle away from her mouth, the harsh, surprisingly strong new drink feeling more like an internal punch to the face than anything pleasant. She coughs, eager to hand the bottle over to Peridot so she could be rid of whatever poison she had just let into her body. The green gem grasps the bottle and looks on as her roommate reacts to it.  
"Peridot! Is this a joke? That was horrible!" Anger starts to bubble in the blue haired gem as she raises her voice, wiping her mouth clean. The green gem scoffs at her, holding up the bottle.  
"Lazuli, I'm sharing with you the treasured earthling substance I found, this isn't a joke. Besides, that's probably the strength abilities at work! I'm impressed this stuff works so fast! Perhaps humans aren't as primitive as I thought!" Lapis squints weakly over in her partner's direction, still recovering from ingesting the mystery drink, only to watch the small gem clumsily tossing her head back to let the liquid into her body. The couch was tight in her grip as she looked down at her blue hands, suddenly aware of an unfamiliar sensation rippling through her form and traveling down her finger tips.  
"Peridot…?" She looked up after some time to find the green gem's face buried in the couch and the bottle sitting between the cushions. Peridot raises her head slowly, seemingly swimming in her own vision but her gaze eventually lands on the blue gem in front of her.  
"Do you feel… weird? Everything around my body feels warm and I don't know why…." Lapis pushes her hair back from in front of her eyes and attempts to decipher the label on the bottle. The smaller gem reaches out for the bottle in her roommates hands desperately. "Maybe we need more! To get it to work right…?" In a completely uncoordinated manner Peridot spills a bit more than a few drops of the bottle's contents onto her companion's chin and neck.  
Peridot!" The green gem looks up, a bit dizzy and slowly realizes her mistake.  
"Here! I'll clean it up! Don't worry!" She attempts to reassure the gem as she lazily climbs towards her, surveying the spill area. Peridot's lips clumsily press against her partner's soft blue skin, her tongue lapping at the liquid. Another series of unusual sensations began to travel throughout Lapis's form, accumulating between her thighs this time. Drinking in the feeling as short as it turned out to be, Lapis grits her teeth as her roommate falls away who turns her attention back to the bottle. The blue gem grins and tips the bottle back, spilling the rest of the liquid out onto Peridot and completely soaking her.  
"LAPIS?! WHAT GIV-" Interrupting her words Lapis nearly pounces onto the other gem, pinning her shoulders to the cushions beneath them as she softly presses her own lips against the tender green skin of her roommate's neck, trailing deviously long licks up her jaw and leaving gentle nips in her wake. Peridot shook beneath her, gasping and instinctively wrapping her arms around the girl on top of her.  
"L-Lapis I…" Wide green eyes met heavy lidded blue as they panted, both flushed and flustered. "K-keep going…I-I don't know what this is but…" Slowly and clumsily their lips crashed into each other, their bodies tangling together in desperation to feel as close as possible to one another. Peridot lets out a gasp, feeling her roommate's knee press against the building pressure between her thighs, her hips instinctively grinding upwards against the blue limb. Noticing the amusing reaction and just how much she enjoyed it, Lapis replaces her knee with her hand, letting the green gem squirm against her with a smirk.  
"You're so wet here… If you keep making such cute sounds I'll just have to keep touching it…" The blue gem breathes out into Peridot's ear, slipping her fingers behind the material clinging to her roommate's form.  
"Ahhh…. Lapis… It feels so warm… Please…" Without hesitation a pair of blue fingers begin gently tracing up and down the soaked folds between the gem's legs, a warm sensation growing between them filled with desire and need. A grin crosses the blue gem's lips as she presses the growing bulge between her legs against the heat forming in Peridot's thighs. A curious look fills the green gem's face at the sudden addition of pressure against her center.  
"L-Lapis…?" She questions faintly, panting, her vision still hazy as her eyes meet those of her partners.  
"I want it too… You don't know how badly…" The green gem pulls her into a rough kiss again, causing Lapis's appendage to throb against her folds. Letting desire overtake her body, the blue gem thrusts her hips deep into her partner's core, earning a loud moan and a pair of smaller arms gripping her back. The two pant against each other's lips, their moans mixing between the lazy crashing of their lips and the slapping coming between them. Lapis grips her smaller roommate's hips, lifting her slightly to let her member pound deep into her walls.  
"Oooohhhh yeeeesss this is so good… Keep going keep going!" Peridot scrambles to keep her gasp on the blue gem's back as she's drilled into the couch, a strange feeling building up between the two of them as they continue.  
"Peridot… I'm… Theres something… I'm so close to it…" Their moans and pants fill the air as their bodies pressed together passionately, the green gem struggling to form words in her mouth as her walls tighten hard around her partner, pulling her deeper inside her body.  
"Im close to it I'm so close please please keep going…" Lapis pushes her partner into the arm of the couch, pumping her hips hard and fast, climbing to the peak of sensation they both so desperately craved to reach. With a few final powerful bucks of her hips, Peridot let out a loud moan, her legs wrapping around the other gem as a warm liquid poured into her core, Lapis moaning out wildly with her before falling back onto the couch, both completely spent. Heavy breathing filled the air as the two gems stared up into the rafters of the large wooden barn.  
"Wow… um…" Peridot rubs her head, her hair and glasses a bit out of place as she sits up against the arm of the couch. "I really should steal more of that stuff sometime." She grins nervously rubbing the back of her neck as Lapis pulls herself up as well, chuckling at her roommate's statement.  
"Next time, I'll go with you."


End file.
